gunswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiji
"The Ocean is supreme. Big. Wild. Salty. What good is land? To Kaiji, it ain't nothing." - Kaiji Kaiji is the enigmatic leader of a crew of pirates. He and his crew terrorized the town's people of Meuuniere, stopping them from salvaging artefacts from the ocean. He and his crew were bested by Van, but Kaiji later became an ally to him. Appearance Kaiji is a young man with long brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a sailors uniform with a red, white and blue color scheme. His outfit has clear nautical theme, indicative of his role as a pirate/sailor and captain. History In the past, Kaiji was beaten and rejected by the town's people of Meuuniere, but he always fought back. He eventually formed a crew, and came into possession of a Submarine, created by Catherine Nakata, Baron Mayor and Manson. He and his crew prevented the Meuuniere Salvage Union from retrieving artefacts from the ocean for several months before Van & Co arrived in town. Thank You Ocean: Van throws some toilet paper to Kaiji in the toilet. During this interaction, Kaiji's crew launch missiles at a freight train, causing massive delays in Meuuniere station. This was on Kaiji's command, as he believes that the town shouldn't loot the ocean for it's treasures. Later, Kaiji meets a tired Wendy at the dock, and tells her the ocean is never going to answer her if her face is that blue. She asks who he is and he introduces himself. A member of his crew requests Kaiji returns with him to the submarine, and Kaiji departs, saying goodbye to Wendy. The next day, the Meuuniere Salvage Union are attempting to recover a relic from the ocean. Kaiji appears on the ocean, riding the crows nest of his Submarine. He orders his crew to attack the crane recovering the relic, and they fire missiles at it, damaging it. Kaiji then orders the GKT to be activated, which freezes the surface of the ocean above the Relic. He then descends into the Submarine, noting that the way he sees it, the ocean doesn't belong to anyone. This means though that the ocean is available to everyone, meaning if he tries hard enough, he can have it all to himself. He commands his crew to use the tow-line, which they attach to the relic. Although they manage to pull the Relic some distance, the tow-line is severed. Kaiji notices something on the radar and it turns out to be Van, who used Dann to cut the tow-line. Kaiji notes that it doesn't matter what he does, he always seems to make enemies. He remembers how he and his crew were beaten up and rejected by their town. However, he notes that he always struck back. His crew then fire torpedo's at Dann, managing to hit him, and place trackers on him so they can pinpoint his position. Van is able to remove the trackers and ambush the Submarine, which Kaiji finds impressive. His crew ensnare Dann with ropes, binding him to the Submarine. They then descend deeper into the ocean, taking Dann with them to the depth limit, dropping him into the deepest part. They then return to the surface. However, Van manages to stop Dann falling, and proceeds to pursue Kaiji's Submarine. Kaiji finds Van's persistence amusing, noting that they are quite alike. Still, his crew attempts to find him on the radar to shoot him down with missiles. Suddenly, the ice above them is blown up and this damages Kaiji's Submarine. They are forced to hold their position. Kaiji's crew detect Van, and he is shocked to learn Van is right beneath them. Kaiji resigns to his fate, noting it;s "Game Over." Dann then proceeds to skewer Kaiji's Submarine as it returns to it's dock satellite in space. Fortunately, Kaiji and his crew were able to survive, and wash up at the dock. Wendy meets him there, mistaking him for Van. He tells her that her smile is dazzling. He then wishes her goodbye again, and his crew say the same as they leave. Personality Kaiji is an eccentric laid-back man who was prone to poetic monologues. He is quite charming, and takes Wendy off guard when she meets him. He seems to live his life in service of the Ocean, attacking the Meeniere Salvage Union as he thinks looting the Ocean is wrong. He and his crew are like a family, and they show a lot of respect for their boss. Kaiji had a difficult life, being beaten up and rejected by the town. He always fought back though, and presumably made his crew from similar people to himself. He is tenacious in spirit, charming and an enigmatic captain to his crew. Gallery kaiji01.png kaiji02.png kaiji03.png|Kaiji initiates his attack on the Meeuniere Salvage Union kaiji04.png|Kaiji Survives kaijiconcept.png|Kaiji Concept Art (Left) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Armor Riders